Establishing connections among devices is a common practice when a user desires to connect a device to things that are external to the device. For example, a user may desire to connect a mobile phone to the Internet. Various technologies exist to facilitate such connections. Quick response (QR) codes are associated with data and allow a user to access that data easily. QR codes typically have to be accessed by a present, in the moment scan. In other words, a user typically needs to physically encounter the code. Furthermore, QR codes are associated with static data meaning that a scan of a particular QR code directs a user to the same data every time it is scanned. For instance, assuming a QR code is associated with a URL, the QR code is always associated with that same URL. The URL encoded in the QR code can direct the user to a specific destination (e.g., a website) that is related to a physical location of the QR code. Other state of the art technologies may be leveraged to facilitate interconnection of devices such as, for example, Bluetooth®, URL links, Near Field Communication (NFC) chips, and the like. NFC, like QR codes, is a physical access option meaning a user needs to have physical access to another NFC device to receive information encoded in NFC chips to establish a connection. For example, connection information for a wireless access point may be encoded in the NFC chip and a device can read the information to connect to the network. Each of the existing options uses either a physical action to establish a connection (e.g., physically scan QR code or NFC device) or a time-consuming set-up that may need to be reestablished with each new connection (e.g., Bluetooth).